Hyung Don't Leave Me Alone
by Kimyixing1001
Summary: Sehun benci sendiri. Sehun hanya memiliki seorang kakak yaitu Baekhyun yang sangat Sehun sayangi melebihi nyawanya. namun sebuah kecelakaan telah merebut Baekhyun darinya. Chanyeol si mantan malaikat dan Kyungsoo si dewa kematian. arwah Baekhyun yang ingin kembali hidup dengan tubuh Luhan sebagai perantaranya dan kisah dibalik arwah Baekhyun dan tubuh Luhan yang ditakdirkan menyatu
1. Chapter 1

**Hyung ! Don't Leave Me Alone. || EXO HUNHAN BAEKYEOL**

" Ada seekor kelinci putih yang kelaparan di tengah hutan, kemudian datanglah seekor kelinci hitam dengan membawa sepotong wortel, kelinci hitam berkata 'makanlah, aku hanya bisa membawa sedikit makanan' ucapnya dengan nafas terengah. Lalu si kelinci putih menatap kelinci hitam dengan sendu dan berkata ' maafkan aku, karena kakiku terluka, kau harus mencari makanan untukku' lalu si kelinci hitampun menjawab ' tak masalah kau adalah temanku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk seorang teman, kau te~~~ tak bisakah aku membaca kisah yang lain? kisah Ini membuatku ingin muntah." Protes seorang siswa, ia menghentikan ceritanya dan menutup kasar buku bersampul hijau itu saat sang guru meminta siswa berambut blonde itu membacakan sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan.

"Apa ada masalah Oh Sehun?." Tanya sang Guru yang seketika juga menghentika bacaannya dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Sehunpun berecak malas.

"Persahabatan? Saling berbagi? Lelucon macam apa yang ingin guru ajarkan padaku?." Jawab siswa bernama Oh Sehun tadi.

Guru yang akrab di sapa Guru Park itupun berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menutup buku pelajarannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas. kebiasaan buruk yang semakin ia kembangkan sejak dirinya berada di sekolah pertama hingga kini.

"Kau tidak percaya akan teman?." Tanya guru Park seraya mengetuk-ngetuk meja Sehun dengan penggaris. guru itu memicingkan senyum miringnya kepada Sehun.

"Teman? Ck, apa itu teman? omong kosong! berhenti berbual dan lanjutkan pelajaran busukmu dengan murid lainnya." Sehun pun keluar meninggalkan kelas. Ia tidak mendengarkan guru Park yang memanggil namanya dengan wajah merah padam dan ekspresi marah. namun dibalik ekspresi itu tersimpan rasa iba dan ingin melindungi si bocah nakal. Chanyeol tau semuanya. Ia tau penyebab sikap dingin Sehun dan perilaku nakalnya... Kasih sayang. itulah yang Sehun butuhkan.

Oh House's, Seoul.  
17.45 KST

"berkepribadian dingin, tidak sopan, tidak memiliki teman, dan bahkan suka membolos. Apa itu karakter yang telah ku buat untuk adikku, Chanyeol-ah?" pria bermata sipit itu mendengus sedih. "Maaf atas ketidak sopanannya padamu hari ini." imbuhnya merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol yang mendapat laporan tentang kelakuan Sehun saat di sekolah pagi tadi.

"Tak apa. Aku memakluminya. Kau sudah merawat adikmu dengan sangat baik. Menjadi orang tua sekaligus kakak untuk Sehun bukanlah hal mudah. Kau tidak perlu sungkan terhadapku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya. senyum yang sangat Baekhyun sukai.

Guru Park atau lebih lengkapnya Park Chanyeol adalah seorang guru konseling di SEOUL senior high school. Selain seorang guru, Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah kakak Sehun sekaligus pemilik dari sekolah tempat Chanyeol mengajar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tumbuh bersama, sedari taman kanak-kanak hingga Chanyeol menjadi seorang guru di usia 25 tahun dan Baekhyun harus menjadi seorang pengusaha termuda di usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun. Masih tergolong sangat muda bukan? Bahkan Baekhyun harus menyandang gelar CEO disaat ia baru saja memulai pelajaran barunya di universitas. itu bukan kemauan Baekhyun maupun orang tuanya. Keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk ikut andil mengurus perusahaan. Karena saat umurnya 18 tahun, orang tua mereka meninggal saat kembali dari Amerika dan Sehun adalah satu-satunya penumpang yang selamat di kecelakaan pesawat pribadi keluarga Oh itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa aku sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sehun? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan dan mengabaikan adikku. Ia di besarkan oleh kasih sayang pengasuh dan bukan aku," tanya Baekhyun. Pria bermata sipit itu menatap langit luas dengan nanar. ingin sekali Baekhyun bersama Sehun ataupun sekedar minum secup bubble tea bersama, namun semuanya sulit sekali Baekhyun lakukan, karena ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan perusahaan sang ayah yang telah dibangunnya sedari nol.

"Baekhyun-ah, Sehun pasti mengerti. Ia sudah dewasa. Kau melakukan ini juga demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Tanpamu mungkin perusahaan akan bangkrut dan Sehun tidak akan bisa menikmati kemewahan yang kau berikan untuknya. Anggap saja itu sebagai kasih sayang materi yang kau berikan untuk Sehun." Chanyeol menepuk pudak Baekhyun untuk memberinya semangat, ia ingin Baekhyun tetap tegar dan menjadi pelindung untuk Sehun. Begitupun dirinya yang mencoba untuk menjadi penyemangat si sulung Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau pulang, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun sarkatik yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Sehunie kau sudah pulang? Aku merindukanmu, maka dari itu aku pulang. Kau senang?." Tanya Baekhyun bahagia saat melihat adik tersayangnya berada di depan mata Baekhyun dengan seragam SMA. Terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat Sehun adalah saat liburan musim panas, dan sekarang musim salju sudah hampir berakhir, dan itu berarti terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat Sehun adalah sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Berhenti disitu !." Sergah Sehun cepat saat Baekhyun hendak menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Ada atau tidaknya hyung disini, sama saja untukku. Jadi bersikaplah seperti aku tidak ada disini !." Sehun kembali pergi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Dan tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena rindu.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak ingin memelukku? Apa kau tidak merindukan kakakmu eoh? Sehunnie turunlah temani aku makan malam eoh? Sehunnie !." Baekhyun berteriak dan berharap Sehun akan kembali mendengarnya. Namun tidak, hanya suara dorongan pintu yang di dorong dengan begitu keras dan itu berasal dari pintu kamar Sehun.

"Berbicaralah pada adikmu, sebenarnya dia sangat merindukanmu. Hanya saja ia tidak tau bagaimana harus mengekspresikannya terhadapmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum samar, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang selalu berada disisinya, menjaganya dan mendukungnya. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukan hanya sekedar seorang sahabat, tetapi juga merangkap sebagai malaikat untuknya.

"Eumm akan ku coba, kau makan malam disini saja." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menjemput sepupuku, mungkin lain kali." tolak Chanyeol. Bukannya Chanyeol ingin menolak tawaran yang sebenarnya sangat ia tungu-tunggu selama ini, hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat dan Chanyeol hanya berusaha memberikan waktu pada Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk saling melepaskan rindunya. Sehun merindukan Baekhyun. dan Chanyeol mengerti itu.

"Ah baiklah."

"Aku pergi dulu, Baehyun-ah Fighting !" lanjut Chanyeol dan melambai pergi dari sana.

"Hahaha terima kasih Chan!"

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

" Sehunnie~ kau tidak merindukan hyung heum? buka pintunya, Sehunnie biarkan hyung masuk." Ujar Baekhyun dari balik pintu. ia terus saja mengetuk kamar Sehun namun Sehun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **t~**

"ADA APA!" Gertak Sehun. Sehun pun terpaksa keluar dari dalam kamar, ia lebih memilih membuka pintu kamarnya dibanding melihat tangan Baekhyun memar karena terus saja mengetuk pintu seperti waktu itu. saat dimana Sehun merajuk dan ia tidak mau membukakan pintu, maka Baekhyun akan terus menggedor dan tetap berada di depan pintu seharian penuh sampai membuat tangannya memar. Baekhyun menyerah? tentu tidak. Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku merindukan adikku." Lirih Baekhyun saat manik mata sendunya bertabrakan dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Kalau kau memang merindukanku maka temui aku setiap hari, makan siang dan malam bersamaku setiap hari. bisakah hyung melakukan itu untukku?." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah memerah meredam emosi dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sehunnie~"

Sehun berdecih. "Tidak bisakan? Jadi berhenti mengucapkan jika kau merindukan aku ! BERHENTI BERAGGAPAN KAU ADALAH KAKAK KU ! \" teriak Sehun frustasi. " Adakah seorang kakak yang membiarkan adiknya makan sendirian setiap hari? Adakah kakak yang membiarkan liburan musim panas adiknya dihabiskan dengan berada di rumah seorang diri setiap hari? Dan adakah seorang kakak yang membiarkan adiknya tumbuh besar hanya dengan puluhan pengasuh rumah tangga? Kakak macam apa yang hyung bicarakan eoh? Kakak? Kakak? Omong kosong !." Sehun tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya, semakin ia menahan air mata itu keluar maka hatinya akan terasa semakin sesak.

"Sehunnie maaf~ aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, tapi~ aku sudah berusaha menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukmu. maaf membiarkanmu hidup seperti ini, andai aku punya pilihan, aku akan lebih memilih makan bersamamu dibanding makan dengan client perusahaaan. Andai aku punya kesempatan, aku akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas bersama adikku dibanding dengan meeting-meeting internasional. Dan andai aku di berikan waktu, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan seluruh waktu ku untuk merawat adikku dengan tanganku sendiri. Maafkan aku Sehunnie~." Baekhyun pun menangis, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya tapi keadaan yang membuatnya kembali menjauh dan membiarkan Sehun tumbuh seorang diri dengan puluhan pengasuh rumah tangga, hingga membuat adiknya tidak mempercayai siapapun, tidak berteman dengan siapapun dan ia terkesan tertutup dan dingin terhadap orang lain.

"Hyung~" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kerinduannya terhadap Baekhyun. " Aku tidak ingin sendirian Hyung~. Aku benci sendirian. Aku ingin Hyung menemaniku. Aku ingin hyung disisiku."

"Hyung akan selalu disisimu Sehunnie. Hyung tidak akan kemana-mana."

" aku benar-benar benci sendirian hyung.. aku kesepian. aku merindukan hyungku."

"kau tidak kesepian hun-ah. sekarang hyung disini. disisimu dan akan menemanimu"

"Janji?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan. tatapan seorang Sehun kecil yang minta dikasihani jika ia menginginkan sesuatu"

"Hyung janji." jawab Baekhyun dengan mengelus sayang pipi putih Sehun." Bagaimana dengan Bubble tea malam ini? Seperti kebiasaan kecil kita?." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Vanilla?"

"Chocolate?"

"Ayo."

"Hapus air matamu kau cengeng." Ejek Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Hyung juga cengeng."

"Hahahahah."

Dm dari ruangan itu kembali terdengar suara tawa renyah antara kakak dan adik yang jarang sekali terdengar. Namun sekalinya tawa itu terdengar, maka suaranya akan terdengar sangat indah, seperti alunan tuts piano yang dimainkan oleh jari-jari lentik sang Maestro. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan memasuki mobil Audy berwarna putih. Sebuah lagu XOXO dari EXO mengiringi kegembiraan mereka di dalam mobil menuju penjual Bubble Tea di pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Hyung, aku ingin Bunggopang (kue kacang merah berbentuk ikan)" ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah kita akan membelinya. Bagaimana dengan sedikit Soju?" goda Bekhyun.

"Yak! Hyung aku belum cukup umur untuk meminum alkohol." Sergah Sehun dengan mempoutingkan bibirnya.

"Aiigoo.. Adikku tumbuh dengan sangat baik. " Jawab Baekhyun seraya mengacak kecil rambut blonde Sehun.

"Cepat ataupun lambat semua akan ada waktunya, Hyung selalu bilang seperti itu padaku."

"Kau pin- AaAAAAAA !.

 ** _TIIIIINNNN_**

 ** _TIIIINNNNNNN_**

 ** _BBBBBBBBBBBRUUUUUUUUUUUKKKkKKK !_**

Suasana menjadi hening... mobil yang dikendarai Sehun dan Baekhyun terpental dan hancur seketika karena tertabrak oleh Truk besar yang berlainan arah. Supir truk segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju mobil Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie bertahanlah, seseorang akan menolongmu." Lirih Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun bersimbah darah, begitupun dengan Sehun. Keduanya terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan darah yang terus mengalir di wajah mereka. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan merobek sedikit bagian T-shirt yang ia kenakan. Ia mengikat kepala Sehun agar pendarahan di kepalanya sedikit tertahan sampai bantuan datang.

"Sial ! Mereka belum mati !." Ucap Supir Truk.

"Jika mereka belum mati maka kita akan menanggung semua ganti ruginya. Perawatan dan kerusakan mobilnya bahkan ganti rugi jika mereka cacat. Kita harus bagaimana?" Jawab seorang supir Truk yang lain.

"Bunuh mereka,"

"A~~apa? Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita harus membunuhnya dan polisi akan menganggap mereka mati di tempat kita hanya akan dipenjara 10 tahun dan biaya ganti rugi, jika tidak maka seumur hidup uang yang kita hasilkan hanya untuk membiayai mereka."

Supir truk itu mendekati mobil Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan membawa kunci besi di tangannya, sementara supir truk satu lagi segera melarikan diri karena ketakutan.

BUG ! BUG ! BUG

Tiga kali hantaman membuat kepala Baekhyun kembali mengucurkan darah segar. Saat ia mengarahkan kunci besi itu ke arah kepala Sehun, serine polisi terdengar hingga supir Truk itu segera kabur dari tempat kejadian meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

1 Years Latter After Accident~~~

T

B

C


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyung ! Don't Leave Me Alone. || EXO HUNHAN BAEKYEOL ||**

1 years later after accident

.

.

.

.

Oh Corp, Seoul

15.30 KST

.

.

.

"Saham perusahaan enam bulan belakangan ini terus melonjak naik, itu sebabnya kita akan segera mendirikan anak perusahaan di daerah China, karena kita mempunyai keuntungan yang akan mencapai 10 persen untuk bulan pertama dan bertambah dibulan berikutnya. Ah.. untuk sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa kita bisa bekerja sama dengan Tuan Zhang.."

"Aku menolak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Zhang." Intrupsi salah satu pemegang saham yang hadir dalam rapat.

"Kenapa menolak?" Tanya pria didepannya yang juga salah satu pemegang saham. " bukankah itu bagus? Perusahaan besar seperti Zhang Corp bisa membantu kita dalam masalah kekurangan modal?"

"Tapi perusahaan Zhang sangat berbahaya. Direktur utama mereka sangat licik." Jawabnya.

"Dan juga mereka bekerja sama dengan mafia." Lanjut yang lain tidak setuju.

"Itu benar. Bekerja sama dengan tuan Zhang sama saja seperti bunuh diri." Imbuh yang lain.

"Bagaimana Direktur Oh? Apa kau setuju dengan yang lain?" Tanya seorang pria tinggi pada atasannya namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang atasan. "Direktur Oh apa kau mendengar presentasi dari dewan pemasaran?" Tanyanya lagi pada sang atasan yang malah asyik memainkan tablet saat meeting tengah berlangsung. Pria yang dipanggil direktur itupun sedikit terusik dan mendenguskan nafas kesalnya ke udara.

"Tidak, lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. aku tidak perduli dengan urusan ini." Jawab pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur tersebut dengan acuhs dan meninggalkan ruangan meeting dengan cepat tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arah para pemegang saham lainnya.

"Tapi ini menyangkut kerja sama perusahaan Zhang!" Protes pria tua yang memiliki saham terbesar dibawah Direktur mereka namun direktur yang masih terbilang sangat muda itu masih tetap melanjutkna langkahnya, hingga sebuah celetukan dari pria tinggi yang sedari tadi duduk diam disebelah direktur itupun membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Sekedar mengingatkan Direktur Oh, bahwa direktur Zhang adalah perusahaan yang telah menyembunyikan pembunuh direktur Kami." Ucap pria tinggi itu dengan nada memperingati.

"Aku tahu. Bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Dan dendamku pada si pembunuh itu tetap yang paling utama untukku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, direktur kalian adalah kakakku juga. Camkan itu baik-baik." Jawab sang direktur

"Jadi direktur bermaksud bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Zhang?" Tanya pria tua dengan jas berwarna hitamnya.

"Entahlah. Tergantung moodku." Acuhnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk berbalik.

"Apa - apaan ini ! Ck!." Gumam seorang pemegang saham lain yang merasa kecewa atas sikap sang diretur mereka yang terbilang tidak perduli terhadap perusahaan.

"Aku bahkan jauh-jauh dari Mexico hanya untuk menghadiri rapat penting ini. Kenapa hasilnya seperti ini." Sambung yang lain.

"Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan rapat sepenting ini? Sungguh mengecewakan."

"Ekhem." Pria tinggi yang baru tersadar dari sikap kagetnya akan sikap sang direktur mencoba berdehem untuk mengambil alih suasana rapat. " Maaf aku sebagai sekretarisnya memohon maaf atas tingkah atasanku. Mungkin mood hatinya sedang buruk~~"

"Yak ! Sekretaris Park sejak kapan anak itu memiliki mood yang baik eoh?." Protes yang lain.

"Ya itu benar. ada atau tidaknya Direktur Baekhyun, tetap saja anak itu bersikap dingin seperti tadi. Ini masalah besar! Kami tidak mungkin menyerahkan perusahaan yang telah dibangun direktur Baekhyun dan ayahnya jatuh ketangan mafia seperti direktur Zhang hanya karena si bocah keras kepala seperti direktur Oh Sehun!." gertak seorang pria dengan emosi.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar sekertaris Park dengan membungkuk meminta maaf kepada para pemegang saham yang sedang dilanda emosi. "Aku akan berbicara pada direktur. Dan untuk sementara meeting ini ditunda. Aku permisi." Ucap Chanyeol membungkukkan diri kembali dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Langkah tinggi Chanyeol kini tertuju pada sebuah ruangan utama di perusahaan tersebut. Saat memasukinya mata Chanyeol menatap seorang pria tengah berdiri di tepian jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada ketukan pintu, dan Sehun sudah hapal pegawai mana yang dengan berani masuk tanpa izinnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol sang sekertaris pribadinya.

"Sehunnie~ kau sudah gila eoh ! Rapat itu~"

"Aku adalah atasanmu, panggil aku Direktur. Mungkin kau memang sahabat kakak ku tapi kau bukan sahabat ku." Potong Sehun dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dibawah sana.

"Baiklah, Direktur Oh." Jawab Chanyeol seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada Sehun atau mungkin mengejeknya? Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa si sulung Oh Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti mengajar dan menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sehun. Namun hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik seperti pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun cenderung menutup dirinya dan tidak memperdulikan perkembangan perusahaan. Semua keputusan kecil ataupun besar di perusahaan, Chanyeol lah yang memutuskannya. Demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela mengemban tugas yang bisa dibilang tergolong sulit untuk menjaga seorang Sehun. seorang pria remaja yang kesepian karena kurangnya kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri sekretaris Park." Usir Sehun, matanya masih menatap sendu ke luar jendela kaca diruangannya.

"Tapi meeting be~"

"KELUAR !."

Sehunpun berteriak, mendengar teriakan Sehun seperti itu, Chanyeol tak lagi terkejut seperti teriakan pertama Sehun padanya setahun yang lalu. Meskipun sulit, Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengerti pria yang telah di anggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Sehun memang pria egois tapi sebenarnya dia sangat manis dan perhatian. Dia memang bersikap dingin, tapi sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin mengambil perhatian dari orang lain, dia manja, dia benci sendirian, dia suka Bubble tea juga daging, dia benci ditinggalkan, dan sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Seperti itulah deskripsi Sehun yang Chanyeol ketahui dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol melangkah mundur memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Sehun. Chanyeol tau Sehun ingin sendirian saat ini, ia pasti akan menangis, dan Chanyeol tau itu. Karena setiap ada seseorang yang menyinggung tentang Baekhyun maka Sehun akan kembali menangis. Dia bukannya pria cengeng.. hanya saja.. Sehun merasa menyesal karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat sang kakak dibunuh secara kejam didepan matanya.

Sehun mendengus lirih, ingatan tentang kecelakaan tragis itu masih tercetak jelas diingatannya tanpa ada satu detikpun terlupakan. Ringisan Baekhyun, darah Baekhyun yang mengenai wajahnya, bunyi pukulan besi itu.. Sehun masih mengingatnya. Sehun membuka laci kerjanya dan menemukan sebuah bingkai foto yang telah pecah. Foto itu.. itu adalah foto Baekhyun dan Sehun berselca yang mereka ambil saat musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu. Sehun pun masih menyimpan potongan T-shirt milik Baekhyun yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya saat kecelakaan mengenaskan itu terjadi. berkat Baekhyun, pendarahan yang terjadi dikepalanya tidak begitu parah. Karena Baekhyun, Sehun selamat. Dan karena menyelamatkan Sehun, Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan keselamatannya sendiri hingga si pembunuh itu mengincar sang kakak terlebih dulu.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu.." Gumam Sehun seraya mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan sangat indah." Hyung.. ini lebih buruk dari saat kau meninggalkan ku hanya untuk perjalanan bisnis. Hyung, adikmu merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu. Hiks~~ Hyung aku~~ hiks hiks." Sehun menangis terisak, ia menggenggam erat potongan T-shirt itu dan memeluk foto mereka berselca. Di sisi lain Chanyeol menatap sendu ke arah Sehun yang sedang menangis dari balik pintu. Hatinya pun ikut sakit saat melihat Sehun menangisi Baekhyun seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain membiarkan Sehun menangis, membiarkan pria itu melampiaskan segala rasa sesak yang ada dihatinya. Membiarkan Sehun menangisi kepergian sang kakak yang begitu dicintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Oh House, Seoul

02.00 KST

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu dingin, hembusan angin di musim salju sudah hampir berakhir. Sehun, pria itu tengah sibuk memutar balikkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matanya tak bisa terpejam, entah apa yang ada difikiran pria berumur 18 tahun itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Sesekali ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengerang frustasi. Sedikit mengacak rambut blonde miliknya dan menatap bulan purnama dengan tatapan kerinduan.

"Hyung~ kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku rindu padamu, hyung." Lirih Sehun. Sekilas terlihat aliran air mata di pipi Sehun di tengah kegelapan bulan purnama. lagi, pria tinggi itu menangisi kepergian kakaknya yang begitu mengenaskan. Andai Baekhyun masih disini, si sulung pasti akan menemaninya tidur dan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu. Sehunpun akan tertidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, karena sungguh.. suara Baekhyun indahnya melebihi mekarnya bunga sakura.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Sehun, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Bersiap mengeluarkan tenaga untuk memarahi si pengetuk pintu yang berani mengganggunya selarut ini. Namun saat knop pintu di putar dan pintu kayu bercat cokelat itupun mulai terbuka, Sehun sangat terkejut melihat objek yang ada di depannya. Ini mustahil tapi Sehun bahagia.

"H- Hyung- kau? H-yung h-yung?" Ucapnya tergagap.

"Ini aku Sehunnie- Hyung mu, Baekhyun. Aku merindukan adikku. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Baekhyun dengan pakaian serba putihnya. Senyum triangle khas Baekhyun terlihat begitu indah, pria itu merentangkan kedua lengannya, meminta Sehun untuk segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Sehunpun memeluknya, merasakan kembali kehangatan pelukan sang kakak yang amat sangat ia rindukan.

"Hyung- jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung." Lirih Sehun yang masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Hyung akan menjagamu Sehunnie- hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan menangis. Adik seorang RapByun tidak boleh cengeng." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia teringat panggilan Rapbyun adalah panggilan _narsis_ Baekhyun untuk menggoda adiknya. Saat Baekhyun berumur 10 tahun di malam natal, Sehun dan Baekhyun pernah bermain cover Rap dan Sehun keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Baekhyun sempat menangis karena ia kalah dari Sehun. Kedua juri yang tak lain ayah dan ibu mereka hanya bisa tertawa bahagia melihat kelucuan kedua anak laki-laki mereka. Sampai Sehun merasa tidak tega dengan sang kakak yang menangis dan memberikan gelar 'RapByun' pada sang kakak, setelahnya? Mereka kembali tertawa dan menghabiskan malam natal dengan meminum Bubble tea dan Bunggopang.

"Aku tidak menangis, Hyung. Aku hanya bahagia bisa bertemu Hyung. Apa ini mimpi? Ini bagaikan mimpi Hyung. Tapi kau nyata.. kau memelukku dan pelukanmu selalu terasa hangat!" Ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar celotehan kecil sang adik. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun atas pertanyaan Sehun saat ini. "Sehunnie- percayalah aku akan menjagamu selamanya, walau nanti bukan tubuhku yang ada disampingmu, tapi itu adalah aku."

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Cepat atau lambat, semua akan ada waktunya. Dan disaat waktu itu tiba, kau akan mengerti semuanya. Tunggu aku, dan percayalah jika itu adalah aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hyung."

"Ahh kau akan mengerti nanti. Cah tidurlah ini sudah larut malam, ku temani kau tidur."

"Hyung, tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tidak, ayo tidur." Ajak Baekhyun.

Sehunpun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dan Baekhyun menemani Sehun dengan tidur disamping Sehun. Baekhyun sedikit membenarkan selimut Sehun hingga selimut tebal itu menutupi pundak Sehun.

"Tidurlah adik kecilku, kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu?."

"Don't think you're alone." Usul Sehun cepat.

"Ahh lagu itu, itu lagu yang ku nyanyikan saat pertama kali kau masuk sekolah pertama kan? Tapi aku sedikit lupa liriknya"

"Nyanyikan untukku sekali lagi hyung, aku akan membantu hyung mengingat liriknya."

"Baiklah, akan kunyanyikan untukmu. Tapi kau harus tidur oke." Sehunpun mengagguk menyetujui.

" hana dul set - _Jichiji anki pogihaji anki . Eotteon himdeun iredo neul igigi. Neomu himdeul ttaen neomu jichil ttaen. Naega neoui dwieseo naui deungeul naejulge. Eonjerado neoui jimeul naeryeonohado doendago. Hon-_ _"_ Baekhyun nampak berpikir untuk mengingat liriknya.." _honja_ _-"_

 _" Honjarago saenggangmalgi."_ Imbuh Sehun membantu Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan mata terpejam.

 _"Ahh iya, Honjarago saenggangmalgi himdeuldago ulji malgi_

 _Neowana urineun aljanha_

 _Niga naui deunge gidae sesangeseo beotindamyeon_

 _Neon naege meotjin kkumeul jungeoya_

 _Seonggeuphageneun saenggakhajimalgi_

 _Jeongmal jami ol ttaemyeon geu jarie gidaeeo_ _o_

 _Neomu jichin ni momeul jamsirado swige haejwo_

 _Honjarago saenggangmalgi himdeuldago ulji malgi_

 _Neowana urineun aljanha_

 _Haessari cham joheunnare geureon nare harurado_

 _Tto dareun uriga doeeobolkka_

 _Oneulgwa dareun naeireul_

 _Gidaehamyeo meomchwo seol suneun eobseo_ _o_

 _Honjarago saenggangmalgi himdeuldago ulji malgi_

 _Neowana urineun aljanha_

 _Niga naui deunge gidae sesangeseo beotindamyeon_

 _Neon naui jiji annneun kkumeul jungeoya_

 _Uriraneun geon niga himi deul ttae e_

 _Gachi apahaneun geos_

 _#Translate_

 _Jangan lelah, jangan menyerah_

 _Tidak peduli apa kesulitan yang kamu miliki, selalu teratasi_

 _Ketika kesulitan terlalu keras, ketika kesulitan terlalu melelahkan_

 _Aku akan meminjamkan punggungku dari belakang_

 _Kamu dapat meletakkan bebanmu kapan saja_

 _Jangan berpikir bahwa kamu sendirian, jangan menangis mengatakan bahwa ini sulit_

 _Kau dan aku, kita tahu_

 _Bersandar pada punggungku dan jika kamu bertahan di dunia ini_

 _Kamu telah memberiku mimpi yang besar_

 _Jangan terburu-buru dan berpikir jauh ke depan, kamu mengantuk, bersandarlah di dinding_

 _Sejenak berikan tubuhmu yang kelelahan waktu beristirahat_

 _Jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendirian, jangan menangis mengatakan bahwa ini sulit_

 _Kau dan aku, kita tahu_

 _Pada hari yang sangat cerah, hanya satu hari_

 _Mari kita menjadi orang lain_

 _Mari kita berharap untuk hari esok yang berbeda_

 _Kita tidak bisa berhenti_

 _Jangan berpikir bahwa kamu sendirian, jangan menangis mengatakan bahwa ini sulit_

 _Kau dan aku, kita tahu_

 _Bersandar pada punggungku dan jika kamu bertahan di dunia ini_

 _Kamu telah memberiku mimpi yang besar_

 _Ketika datang kepada kita_

 _Bersama - sama merasa sakit ketika kamu berjuang._

Senandung yang Baekhyun nyanyikan menemani tidur lelap Sehun, salju pun turun dengan begitu indah, kenangan masa kecil kakak beradik itu menemani Sehun masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya yang indah.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Sehunnie- bangunlah. Kau harus meeting dengan pemegang saham pagi ini. Sehunnie- cepat bangun." Sehun pun perlahan membuka matanya, menguceknya sekilas dan menatap mentari pagi dengan penuh semangat, pasalnya Hyung tercintanya yang membangunkannya pagi ini, ditambah aroma susu cokelat dan sup rumput laut yang biasa Baekhyun siapkan Disetiap hari yang akan Sehun anggap sulit.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung. hari yang indah." Ucap Sehun seraya merenggangkan otot-otonya yang kaku.

"Hyung? Kau memanggilku 'hyung'?" Tanya pria itu terkejut.

Sehun tersadar, tunggu.. itu.. itu bukan suara Baekhyun, tapi sekretaris Park. Dan benar saja.. sekertarisnya itu sedang berdiri disamping ranjangnya dengan tatapan terkejut, dan sepertinya pria bertelinga lebar itu baru saja menaruh semangkuk sup rumput laut dan segelas susu dimejanya. Mata Sehun segera mendelik ke segala arah, berharap ada orang lain yang berada dikamarnya ini selain Park Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie- kau mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menangkap gerak gerik dari raut wajah Sehun.

"Dimana hyung-ku?" Sehun segera mencari ke setiap ruangan. " Baekhyun hyung, kau dimana? Baekhyun hyung. hyung ! Kau mendengarku? Baekhyun hyung !."

"Sehunnie- dia tidak ada disini, mungkin kau hanya bermimpi." Seru Chanyeol.

"Tidak, itu bukan mimpi, hyung ku bahkan menemaniku tidur dan menyanyikan lagu untukku. Itu bukan mimpi." Jawab Sehun frustasi, ia yakin bahwa itu bukan mimpi, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun memang tidak ada di rumah itu, tidak ada seorangpun disana terkecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sudah mati jika Sehun mau mengingatnya.

"Sehunnie- kau bermimpi- "

"TIDAK !" Sehun mencengkram kerah baju milik Chanyeol, matanya memerah. Ia sedih, sehun kehilangan dan ia tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa yang di alaminya semalam adalah mimpi. " KU BILANG ITU BUKAN MIMPI PARK CHANYEOL !."

"Menangislah," dengus Chanyeol.

"Apa?"Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Chanyeol.

" menangislah sepuasmu. Keluarkan amarahmu. Setelah menangis, kau akan percaya bahwa itu hanya mimpi, Oh Sehun. Baekhyun sudah mati jika kau lupa."

 _ **Bug**_

Sehun melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada pipi Chanyeol, hingga merobek pinggir bibir Chanyeol dan membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar dari bibirnya.

" Ck, menangislah bocah tengik, keluar dari mimpi indahmu. Kenyataannya adalah kau satu-satunya keluarga Oh yang tersisa. Tak ada Baekhyun! Hanya kau!" Nada Chanyeol memperingati. " kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga Oh yang tersisa.. semua nasib perusahaan ada di tanganmu, ketetapan hasil dari kerja keras ayah dan Baekhyun sahabatku ada pada keputusan-keputusanmu. Keluar dari mimpimu dan lanjutkan kehidupan nyatamu Oh Sehun ! "

"Aku tidak sendirian ! Berhenti menceramahi ku ! Kau hanya seorang sekertaris, tidak lebih dari itu ! Dan aku bisa memecatmu kapanpun aku mau ! Pergilah! Aku tidak peduli dengan perusahaan sialan itu !" Ancam Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan.

" asal kau tau Sehun.. Baekhyun adalah pria yang kuat, harusnya kau berperilaku seperti dia. Saat paman dan bibi meninggal, tak setetespun air matanya yang terbuang percuma. Dia menjadi pria tangguh, dan membesarkan seorang diri adik kesayangannya. Dia bekerja mengurus perusahaan agar kau bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Lalu setelah Baekhyun pergi kau ingin menghancurkan perusahaan dengan sikap dinginmu itu? Hargai kerja keras kakakmu, dia bertarung seorang diri dan membuat perusahaan kembali berkembang. Baekhyun, dia bukan saja kakakmu, tapi dia juga sahabatku. Kau kehilangan, aku pun sama. Jadi berhenti menganggapku seolah tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan. Aku mengetahuinya. Sangat mengetahuinya. Ingat itu baik-baik Direktur Oh." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sementara Sehun? Setelah Chanyeol pergi dari kamarnya, pria berambut blonde itu tertunduk, ia kembali menangis, itu hanya mimpi, itu hanya mimpi indah Oh Sehun !. Nyanyian itu? Suara indah itu? Pelukan hangat itu? Semuanya hanya berada dalam mimpi dan tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Harusnya Sehun sadar itu dan tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan. Baekhyun sudah mati.. harusnya Sehun ingat itu, hingga ia tidak akan merasa terjatuh lagi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam Chanyeol menunggu , akhirnya Sehunpun menampakkan dirinya dengan balutan jas abu yang di padukan dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengenal dasi hitam yang di pakai Sehun, itu adalah dasi milik Baekhyun, hadiah dari Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menjadi CEO di hari pertamanya. Chanyeolpun tersenyum karena Baekhyun masih menyimpan dasi pemberiannya itu yang Chanyeol beli dengan harga satu bulan gajinya sebagai seorang guru.

Sehun melempar sesuatu ke arah Chanyeol dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Chanyeol dengan sempurna walaupun sedari tadi ia sedang melamunkan dasi yang terpasang indah dileher Sehun.

"Kompres lukamu dengan itu." Seru Sehun dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan benda yang di lempar Sehun tadi adalah bongkahan kecil es batu yang digulung dengan sapu tangan milik Sehun.

"Baekhyunnie- dia benar-benar adik yang manis, aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Gumam Chanyeol bermonolog, pria berkuping panjang itu sedikit tersenyum dengan tingkah manis Oh Sehun pagi ini.

 _"Aku tau Chan.. terima kasih untuk menjaga Sehun-ku"_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Oh Corp, Seoul.

09.00 KST

.

.

.

"Batalkan pertemuan itu, perusahaan kita tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Zhang, para Netter akan mengincar perusahaan kita karena mereka mendapatkan dana saham dari mafia Jepang." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. pasalnya pria tinggi itu mendapatkan telpon dari China yang mengatakan bahwa perusahaan besar China imenyetujui bergabung dalam proyek pengembangan yang akan di bangun oleh perusahaan Oh di China awal tahun mendatang. Namun, perusahaan yang ingin bergabung dengan Oh Corp adalah perusahaan gabungan antara China dan mafia Jepang. Yang mungkin akan berdampak buruk bagi kelangsungan anak perusahaan di China nanti.

"Apa? Direktur utama dari Zhang Corp sudah berada di ruangan Direktur Oh? Sial !." Chanyeol segera menutup telponnya dan bergegas pergi ke ruangan Sehun. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol menelusup masuk kedalam ruangan Sehun, dilihatnya seorang pria China tua dengan memakai jas cokelat tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan ku, Direktur Oh ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan tentang penerimaan dana saham dari perusahaan Zhang." Seru Chanyeol seraya melirik sekilas pria tua yang sedang menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya.

"Aku sudah menerimanya. Dan aku sudah menandatanganinya." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"A-apa?"

"Baiklah Direktur Oh, terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Tuan Zhang berjabat tangan dengan Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, saat Tuan Zhang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, pria China itu sempat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau terlambat Sekretaris Park. Dia sama sekali tidak memendam dendam pada ku." Bisik tuan Zhang yang membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Oh Sehun apa kau sudah gila eoh?" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi saat tuan Zhang sudah keluar dari ruangan Sehun. " Dia dan perusahaannya akan menghancurkanmu."

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Jawab Sehun dengan nada dingin andalannya.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan tentang perusahaan tuan Zhang?"

"Tentang?"

"Apa kau lupa truck yang menabrak kalian adalah truck dari perusahaan Zhang? Dan sampai detik ini, supir truck itu masih di rahasiakan oleh tuan Zhang. Polisi tidak bisa menyelidikinya karena mereka berurusan dengan mafia terbesar di dunia. Apa kau lupa itu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, lalu menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol sendiripun tidak bisa mengartikannya. Ada tatapan amarah, dendam, kesedihan dan kehilangan yang memancar dari sana. "Lupa? Melupakan kejadian tragis itu? Melupakan bagaimana mereka membunuh kakakku didepan mataku? Ck, tak sedetikpun aku melupakan kematian kakakku asal kau tau."

"Lalu kenapa kau bekerja sama dengan mereka?" Selidik Chanyeol.

"Karena aku membutuhkan mereka untuk perkembangan perusahaanku di China. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tapi mereka bekerja sama dengan mafia." Chanyeol masih memprotes.

"Tapi mereka sudah berjanji akan membersihkan nama perusahaan Oh dari dana gelap mereka. Dan perusahaan Zhang terkenal dengan janji yang selalu mereka tepati."

"Lalu?

"Tak ada, hanya itu. Apa kau bertanya tentang dendamku sekertaris Park?" Chanyeol terdiam, namun tatapannya mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun. " Aku memang memiliki dendam, tapi bukan pada perusahaan Zhang. Dan perusahaan Zhang tidak bersalah, yang bersalah adalah supir truck itu. Yang dengan tega membunuh kakakku."

"Tapi mereka merahasiakannya Sehunnie."

"tapi kita tidak mempunyao bukti untuk itu.. kau tenanglah..Baekhyun hyung bilang, cepat atau lambat semua akan ada waktunya. Jadi cepat ataupun lambat, aku pasti akan mengetahui siapa pembunuh kakakku. Tanpa harus memendam dendam pada orang yang tidak bersalah." Sehun, setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi dengan tatapan tegar, entah kekuatan dari mana, Sehun terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. apa dia benar-benar si pangeran es adikmu?" Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

 _"Ya Chanyeol.. dia adalah Sehun adikku."_

" aku rasa dia sudah dewasa. Adikmu telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Kau lihat kan? Sehun mu telah menjadi pria yang kau inginkan."

 _"Ya.. aku lihat.. dan aku bahagia, Chan.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Bubble Tea Cafe

15.45 KST

.

.

.

"Bi, tolong berikan aku dua Bubble Tea rasa cokelat." Pinta Sehun. Seperti biasa, jika Sehun sedang merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaannya maka Sehun akan keluar dan membeli dua cup bubble tea untuk dirinya dan menyerahkan perusahaan pada sang sekertaris Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak mencoba rasa Taro? Itu juga enak." Ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Sehun. Sehun menatap pria itu yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa ada orang lain selain kau disini?" Sehun melirik ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan siapapun. " Aku suka vanilla." Akunya yang tentu tidak diperdulikan Sehun.

"Berhenti berbicara padaku." Ucap Sehun acuh, tak lama pesanan Sehun datang dan ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan pria aneh yang menurut Sehun terus mengganggunya.

"Lu-ge kau sudah memesan?." Tanya seorang pria yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe.

"Ah sudah, Bubble tea rasa vanilla."

"Seorang Luhan memesan Bubble tea rasa vanilla? Tidak bisa dipercaya.. bukankah kau memebenci vanilla? Kau selalu menukar makanan dan minumanmu jika itu vanilla."

"Pria yang berdiri di sampingku tadi tidak merespon saat ku tawarkan rasa Taro, sepertinya memang tidak enak."

"Tapi bukankah gege dulu menyukai Taro?"

"Entahlah, sekarang aku lebih menyukai Bubble Tea rasa vanilla."

"Ini pesanannya tuan," ucap seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanan Luhan.

"Ayo Yi Xing, ayah pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Luhan pada Yi Xing yang tak lain adalah adiknya.

Kedua pria keturunan China itu berlenggang pergi meninggalkan cafe Bubble tea, Audy hitam yang Yi Xing kendarai melaju pelan di jalanan kota Seoul. Selama di perjalanan Luhan melihat keseliling jalan, menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi di Seoul. Ini, ke dua kalinya Luhan mengunjungi Korea setelah kembali ke China setahun yang lalu. Saat di persimpangan jalan, Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang membeli Bunggopang di tempat favoritnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu pria di cafe tadi?" Gumam Luhan.

"Kau bicara apa Ge?" Tanya Yi Xing yang sayup mendengar gumaman Luhan.

"Yi Xing-ah, berhenti disini. Aku ingin membeli kue itu sepertinya enak." Ucap Luhan beralasan.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu Lu-ge"

"Ah tidak usah, kau pulanglah dahulu. Aku akan menyusul." Luhan segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan membawa se-cup Bubble Tea rasa vanilla di tangannya. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Luhan meminta Yixing menghentikan mobilnya, Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dan entah kenapa hatinya meminta Luhan untuk mendekati pria berambut blonde itu. Luhan harusnya menghindari Sehun. Tapi hatinya berkata tidak boleh, sebenarnya Luhan takut. Namun jantung Luhan menguatkannya untuk mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.. kepalanya berkunang dan penglihatannya mulai kabur, namun Luhan masih bisa melihat samar sosok Sehun yang masih duduk menunggu pesanannya, Luhan memegang kepalanya yang pening, namun itu tidak bertahan lama, penglihatan Luhan kembali sempurna dan ia dapat melihat sosok Sehun dengan jelas yang kini sedang memutar-mutarkan ponselnya ditangan kiri dan satu kue Bunggopang ditangan kanannya yang baru saja ia gigit. Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil memakan kue Bunggopang itu dengan nikmatnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menoleh ke suara itu berasal dan dilihatnya pria aneh yang ia temui di cafe Bubble Tea tadi tengah berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan tersenyum manis. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Duduklah, aku akan pergi." Jawab Sehun datar dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Luhan.

"Yak Sehunnie-"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pria asing itu memanggil namanya dengan panggilan 'Sehunnie'. Siapa pria asing ini? Darimana pria ini tau namanya? Terlebih nama kesayangan yang hanya orang tua Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ahh.. pengecualian untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Sehun, ia berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang asyik menyedot Bubble tea miliknya seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun menarik langkahnya kembali. " Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Sehunnie, kenapa?"

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Karena aku kakakmu, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

...


End file.
